Frozen Heart of The Sky
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: 'They will forget you, so why bother' that one sentence make her closed her heart. But, will it change when the frozen sky meet another sky? Rate T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know I must focus on my other on-going fanficts, but I can't help when I get a bunch of new ideas. And this is one of it. Here's the prologue, hope you guys like it!

**Warning:** AU. Somewhat darker Uni.

**Pairing:** UnixTsuna. Probably will add some side pairing on further chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired writing the obvious. Oh well...Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira.

**Beta'ed by:** Himeko Yukisaki

* * *

~Prologue~

Invitation

* * *

A young woman around 23 sighed as she signed yet another paper. At least her family didn't act like a barbarians and destroy things on their previous mission, it reduced her work.

After finishing the last pile for today, she checked all letters given to her. There was another threat from a rival family, she scoffed at the foolish threat, there was a letter from an ally, and also a letter from her Ojii-sama.  
Smiling, the girl with dark green hair opened the envelope and started to read it.

_Dear, Uni._  
_How are you? I hope you can cope with all those paperwork, unlike that whiny useless student of mine. Seriously, is he too useless, or are you the one who's overly matured?_  
_Now, I shall represent Vongola Nono to invite you to the annual Vongola party that will be hoisted by my student for the first time since he became Decimo. The other Arcobalenos are invited too. I would like to meet you in the Vongola Home Base next Sunday._  
_See you there._  
_Greatest Hitman in the world, Reborn._

"Ojii-sama never changed." She laughed softly as she put back the letter into the envelope. She called her right-hand man, Gamma and gave him the threat from another family to take care of, not forgetting to tell him to make her schedule free on next Sunday.

The older man nodded as he went out of the room. Uni leaned on the comfy chair as she stretched her arm. Paperwork sure exhausted her. She decided to delay the reply to the ally's message until the evening.

Deciding to take a rest, she went out of her office, and went to her room. The wall of her simple personal space was painted white, her favorite color. There was a queen-sized bed, a small table beside it, a small round table with four chairs around it, she always had tea over there, a bookshelf, and a pretty big closet. She is a Mafia Boss after all, like it or not, she had quite a collection of clothes. Either they're the ones she liked or the ones she needed on formal occasions. There were clothes she bought herself, and also those given by allied families.

She reread the letter the Sun Arcobaleno had sent her. Uni had heard much from her Ojii-sama about the new Vongola Boss, but she had never met him in person. Not that she wanted to meet him anyway.

The truth is, she was quite hesitant if she should go. She didn't even like parties. Moreover, if it was held by Vongola, it wasn't surprising if there were many guests. According to Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Boss was a warm young man, a little naive and innocent one. Gossips also said that his guardians were an undisciplined group, some were rude, but some were kind and outgoing too. That made her even more scared to go.

Yeah, she was scared.

Scared that someone would break through her barrier.

As far as she remembered, it'd been a long time since she talked to anyone else except her family, Arcobaleno, and the other mafia Bosses allied with Giglio Nero. She didn't speak much, her voice wasn't much heard.

Lying down onto her bed, the blue-eyed girl looked at the the small table resided beside her bed. Her eyes were fixed on a framed photo. In the photo were eight strange babies, a beautiful woman and a girl who both smiling brightly.

Uni stared at it for a while before picking up the frame, her face looked obviously sad, but not even a tiny tear formed in her soft eyes.  
"...It's going to be okay, right, Okaa-san?" she tightened her grip on the frame. "Just this once will do..." she muttered.

_'Everyone will forget you, so why bother?'_

Uni drop the frame unconsciously as the familiar voice ring in her mind. She covered her face with her small hands.

'Nothing is going to happen...nothing...'

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, that's it. I know it's kind of short. But this is still prologue. Well...I think I will continue on my other fanfict right now...

Review, and no flame please!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter. Sorry for the long wait, got many stupid homework on holiday.

**Warning:** AU. Somewhat darker Uni.

**Pairing:** TsunaxUni, GokuderaxHaru, RyoheixHana. Probably will add more side pairing on further chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Mine! This is mine! ...Tch, how could you guys know I'm lying. Yeah, Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, not me.

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

~Chapter 1~

_Invitation and Curiosity_

* * *

Tsuna groaned loudly as he signed yet another piece of paperwork. The Vongola annual party was near and his guardians were still destroying things. He regretted now releasing Mukuro from Vindice, because if he haven't, the stupid pineapple wouldn't pick a fight with Hibari Kyoya everyday and destroy some part of the mansion EVERYDAY. All of the girls were much more useful.

The second Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro, was in charge of food and drink for the party. She had finished the task and given the report and bills to him. All nice and clean.

Kyoko Sasagawa, the Sun Guardian's younger sister, managed to decorate the ballroom in just two days. And, for your information, the Vongola's ballroom is HUGE. Rumors say that she put on a murderous smile and brought a weapon when she inspected the workers, but Tsuna didn't give a damn about that. The only thing he was concerned about was that the report was on his table along with the bills. Again, all nice and clean.

His Storm Guardian's girlfriend, Haru Miura, was able to keep Gokudera and Yamamoto in line long enough to arrange the security for the event. Report was on his table this morning.

Hana Kurokawa and I-Pin worked together with Ryohei and Lambo to arrange the little details and discuss their own parts to play at the party. Report was on his table this afternoon.

Bianchi, Tsuna was really glad to have her around. Who knew that Hibari and Mukuro could be silenced after you gave them a great and delicious looking poisoned dish? Proof that woman IS useful.

"Dame-Tsuna." A child's voice said from the corner of the room, causing Tsuna to return to reality. He don't want Reborn to beat him up just because he was daydreaming (even if it was about paperwork).

"Have you invited all of the Families on our alliance list?"

The 24 years old man nodded slowly. "Yes. Though, I know that Giglio Nero is our ally, but I don't remember having sent one to them." He stared at the paper with the names of the Vongola's various allies. "But there's a tick indicating they were invited already."

"I sent it."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. For a moment, he just stared at Reborn in confusion and disbelief. "R-Reborn? Did you just help me with my job?" A kick in the head answered the brunette's question.

"In your dreams." The hitman retorted as he patted Leon. "The boss is my acquaintance. So I sent a private invitation for her."

Rubbing his head, Tsuna nodded slowly. 'It must be someone important for Rebo-'"Wait! You mean you know the Giglio Nero Boss? The Ice Princ-?" he stopped when Reborn pointed his green Leon gun in his direction.

With fedora covering half of his face, Reborn let out a murderous aura. "Don't call her with that." He said in a dangerous tone which sent chills down Tsuna's spine. "And I do know her. Arcobaleno business."

Tsuna leaned back in his chair. "Oh right, I heard the rumor she is the Sky Arcobaleno."

"It's not a rumor. It's true." Reborn jumped from the table and went out of Tsuna's office without looking back.

Letting out a laugh, Tsuna's mind wandered to the gossip and rumors he had heard about the Giglio Nero Boss. They said that she was always cold and distant, despite being a Sky Arcobaleno. Usually, a Sky Arcobaleno is always known for his/her warmth and bright smile that could defeat a sun. But she had never come to a party, even the ones her allies held. For work, she might make an appearance when it was really important, but if not, the one who would show up was her right-hand man, Gamma. And even with her age and gender, she could lead her family just fine.

He shook his head and continued with his torture (paperwork). But, he couldn't hide his curiosity for the woman, who he knew to be around the same age as him.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry if that is short! But I wish you guys still enjoy reading this chapter and will review. I guess I would make priority on which story to update first based on my idea and the reviews. So... more reviews mean faster update...I guess?

Anyways, Here is the reviews reply!

IceCream9523: I will try.

long live marshmallows: Thanks!

Silent-melody2413: I make her into more adult-like. I'm working on the picture. Will post the link on future chapter when it is done.

StarrySkies27: Sure!

martin jun: Thanks for reading!

Tsuna 4 Cn4s: But you get to read the newest chapter already! XD

That's all. I'm sorry for all of my mistakes, please review, and don't flame me!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter here! Guys! I'm really sorry for the late update for all of my story! Got really busy with school and stuffs. Ah, and I made some poll, please do visit my profile and vote okay? I will close the poll by the end of next month.

**Warning:** AU. Somewhat darker Uni.

**Pairing:** TsunaxUni, GokuderaxHaru, RyoheixHana, HibarixChrome. Probably will add more side pairing on further chapter.

**Disclaimer:** IT'S MI- STOP THROWING TOMATO AT ME! IT'S NOT MINE! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

~Chapter 2~

_First Meeting_

* * *

"Princess, are you sure you want to come?" Gamma asked, worry clearly shown on his face.

Uni had already asked him to clear her schedule for Sunday, but he had assumed that the young woman wanted to go shopping or go to a cake shop alone, like usually. Never once had it crossed his mind that Uni wanted to come with him to a Mafia Party. And on the top of that, it was being held by the Vongola. Now, you may think that Gamma was over-reacting, but Uni had NEVER come to a Mafia Party since she officialy became Giglio Nero Boss. She did when Aria was still alive, but after that, not even once.

"Ojii-sama asked me to come." She said in response. 'Asked' something in Reborn's dictionary means 'If you don't come I will make sure your ash is thrown into the sea'.

That was enough for Gamma to understand his boss' decision. Besides that, Gamma knew that she thought of Reborn as a father figure, despite his appearance as an infant. And of course she would follow her father's orders, whatever they might be.

The 24 years old female sighed as she put her cup of tea on the table. She took a look at the clock in her room. Three more hours until the party started and she need one hour by car to get to the Vongola Mansion. "I'm going to my room to prepare for the party." She said as she left the office. Gamma's sad eyes went unnoticed.

After Uni closed the door, the blond man took a long look at the photo of a woman with dark green, shoulder length hair that was hanging on the wall in the room. _'What should I do to make her smile again, Boss?'_

* * *

Honey-brown eyes glared at his friends as he turned into Boss-Mode. "Hayato and Takeshi. Keep and control the security, ask Kyoko and Haru to help you. Onii-san and Lambo, please make sure the event goes accroding to schedule." He paused before he turned to the two most troublesome guardians. "Kyoya and Mukuro, please ACT YOUR AGE. And Chrome, you accompany me around." Tsuna finished, a murderous aura flowing at the first two, but a bright smile at the girl.

The silver haired man nodded earnestly. "Of course, Juudime!" He then grabbed the taller man's collar and dragged him to talk with the head security of the day's party, Haru and Kyoko following close behind. Ryohei and Lambo went with Hana as the party's MCs. Kyoya and Mukuro glared at each other before Hibari left to who-knows-where and Mukuro decided to grace Gokudera and Yamamoto by helping them with the security. It would be much better than being attached by fan-girls.

A few hours later, the Vongola Ballroom was crowded with guests. The large, crystal chandelier shone and sparkled off the expensive clothes and jewelry being worn by both the mafia men and women. The Vongola Guardians were all spread out at different corners of the room, taking care to obey their boss' strict orders.

Tsuna and Chrome were right in the center of the crowd, busily greeting and shaking hands with seemingly everyone person on the guest list. When there was finally a short lull, Tsuna whispered,"Chrome, let's take a look arou-" But before he could finish his sentence, suddenly the hall was silent and the only sound that could be hear was the piano being played by Bianchi and a pair of light foot step. All of the other guest were frozen, staring in the entrance door's direction.

Confused, Tsuna walked towards the door and saw what everyone was staring at. A beautiful young woman with dark green hair and blue eyes could be seen entering the hall. She wore a white dress with the Giglio Nero's emblem on her chest and a orange pacifier around her neck.

"Uni." A childish voice called her. Tsuna looked down and to find Reborn standing beside him, while holding a cup of espresso.

"Ojii-sama." She bowed before walking in their direction, Gamma following behind her.

"Hey, that's Giglio Nero's emblem!"

"What? You mean that young woman is the Giglio Nero Boss?!"

"Huh? That's the Ice Princess?!"

Murmurs exploded around the room, but stopped when Gamma and Reborn gave all of them a death glare. People in the room quickly diverted their attention back into their own business.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Uni, Giglio Nero Boss." She bowed again. Tsuna returned the gesture, before he smiled.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Boss." He said as he extend his hand. The young woman only fliched and stared a moment at Tsuna's hand before deciding to ignore it, much to Tsuna's disappointment.

Before long, Uni and Reborn were having a nice chat. Gamma went to the table to take some drinks and Chrome followed him because Reborn asked for more espresso. So Tsuna was left alone, standing awkwardly beside the greatest hitman in the world.

"I need to go for a moment." Reborn said before giving a swift kick to Tsuna's head. "Accompany Uni."

"Ojii-sama!" Uni half-shouted, trying to protest. But the fedora-wearing infant was already gone.

The young woman look around as she search for her right-hand-man, but Gamma was nowhere to be seen. If she wander off by herself, people might surrounded her and she would definitely hate that. Furthermore, despite the event being held by Vongola, there was still the chance an assasian was lurking somewhere. Scratch that, because the event IS being held by Vongola, the chances were even more risky. Uni sighed as she relized the only thing she could do was stay with the another tri-ni-set holder, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sighed as well. He tried to make some conversation with Uni, but it always ended awkardly as Uni only answered with one to two words without any expression change, even when Tsuna tried to make a joke. For your information, the joke Tsuna told her was able to make Hibari Kyoya and Lal Mirch laugh. So of course he felt kind of heart-broken when the girl didn't even smile, let alone laugh.

'_Come to think of it...'_ the brunette thought as he looked at Uni. _'I didn't see her laugh or smile even with Reborn...'_

_'Don't talk to me again...'_ Uni looked away from Tsuna, realizing the young man was staring at her. _'Please...'_

* * *

"Reborn! What are you planning, kora?!" A baby with a light blue pacifier asked.

Reborn smirked. "I wonder what I am planning? Why don't you guess with that small brain of yours?"

"Reborn-san, Colonello-san, please don't fight and destroy this party." A baby that looked like Hibari appeared.

"Muu,if you plan anything bad, I will make you pay." A flying baby said as he landed on the floor.

"I'm sure that Reborn hasn't planned anything bad for our dearest sky. So shut up." A blue haired baby said.

"Yeah, it's not like Sawada has anything bad on his mind or anything." The baby with glasses added.

Silence for a moment. "That Tuna is too innocent to think of something like that." Colonello said, which immediately got a nod from everyone.

"B-But Reborn-san..." A soft voice said. "W-What if there's an assassin?" Chrome muttered softly, her face mirroring the concerned look on Gamma's.

The older man clenched his fist. "If we lose her..."

"Please, just leave the two alone." Reborn replied calmly. Uhm, may I tell you all, that NO ONE, even the Arcobaleno, have ever heard Reborn say 'please?'

Gamma and Chrome looked at each other. They were both assigned as the bodyguard of their own respective Bossed. If anything ever happened to both of them... But they were sure there was a reason behind Reborn's request, as the hitman always thought ahead.

"Alright..." Chrome said softly. Reborn slightly smiled, while Gamma could only give the same response as Chrome. He just hoped that the sun arcobaleno's plan worked. Or at least could melt some of the ice on his boss' heart.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well that's it, once again, please go to my profile and vote. It's kind of sad that I only got two reviews for the last chapter, less reviews often make my motivation goes down. Oh well, here is the review's reply.

Aira-Chama: Bunch of thanks!

long live marshmallows: Ooops, sorry. Hope this chapter make you satisfied.

That's all. I'm sorry for all of my mistakes, please review, and don't flame me!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is the third chapter! Sorry for the way late update for all of my ficts, it's holiday, and I really got tired, so I spent most of times relaxing, sorry, I will try to update something tomorrow! Ah, and I will close ht epoll shortly after the years end, so please take a visit!

**Warning:** AU. Somewhat darker Uni.

**Pairing:** TsunaxUni, GokuderaxHaru, RyoheixHana, HibarixChrome, LamboxI-Pin.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE~!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

~Chapter 3~

_My Hand Slipped_

* * *

Awkward. That's the right word to describe the situation they were in. Uni glanced at the brunette beside her before staring back at the floor. _'Where is Gamma?'_

Tsuna didn't know what to say to her anymore. The joke completely failed. The horror story that could make Mammon scream failed. The sad story that could make Gokudera Hayato cry failed. Final result, total, utter, epic, failure.

But Tsuna knew one thing for sure: that the rumour he heard about Uni wasn't true. He heard that the woman was cold, un-welcoming, anti-social and never smiled. That's why the title 'Ice Princess' was used for her. And because of that, there were a lot of people that said that she wasn't fit to be the Sky Arcobaleno. That wasn't true, either. For Tsuna, in front of him was not a cold, un-welcoming woman. In front of his eyes was a fragile woman, who looked more scared to interact than actually being anti-social. A woman who looked terrified at the thought that someone might hurt her. A woman who put a barrier around herself.

"Uni-san?" Tsuna smiled, attempting yet again to make conversation. "Do you want something to drink?" Uni just blinked at him, confused. "Is juice okay?"

"Y-you don't need t-" But before she could reply, Tsuna had already run off, asking her to wait for him. Not like she would go anywhere- there was no one else she could talk to, after all. Leaning against the wall, Uni closed her eyes, trying to escape the reality.

_'Close your eyes, close your ears and try to hear the sea's song.'_

Is what Aria, her late mother, used to say. Aria had taught her that sentence when Uni was just a little girl and had trouble sleeping. And it had worked. When she closed her eyes, she felt her body become lighter and lighter, as if she were flying. When she closed her ears, she felt all of the annoying noise around her suddenly disappear. And when she tried to hear the sea's song, she could actually feel her mother beside her, patting her head gently.

_'But doesn't that mean you are just running away from reality?'_

She instantly opened her eyes again, as the familiar voice rang through her mind. Those times, that person's smile, everything that had any connection with the memories of that person, made her heart feel shattered.

"Hey, do you feel sick?" Uni looked up, only to find two men, both around thirty, drunk, in front of her. She hated alcohol, she hate being around people, especially those who she was not familiar with. So, a drunk stranger was something she really hated.

"No, thank you." The girl said, putting on a blank stare.

One of the men laughed. "Oh hey, I just realized now that she is the 'Ice Princess'!"

"What? Oh, she's quiet the cutie, isn't she?" The other one added, as his right hand moved to touch Uni's face.

The young woman slapped it without hesitating. "Please do refrain from talking to me or touching me." She said as she gave both of them a death glare. It seemed to have little effective, due to the large amounts of alcohol both of the men had drank.

"Oh, that's not nice, now is it?" The first man said as he grabbed Uni's hand.

The girl flinched. She hated being touched, even by Gamma or Reborn. She simply loathed it. And it certainly wasn't something she could handle right now.

"You think because you are the so called Ice Princess, you are someone real important? Well, you are not that important and easy to replace.'" Uni's eyes went wide, as the memories of the past came again. She hated it, she absolutely hated it when those memories came to haunt her. She closed her eyes again and struggled to break free.

But suddenly, the hand of the disgusting man was not there anymore. Opening her eyes, a man with spiky, but fluffy brown hair was standing, tall and strong in front of her. Expanding his right hand, while his left hand held glasses of... orange juice?

"I'm sorry, dear guests, but please leave. As you see, you are disturbing one of my important guests."

"Huh? Who do you think you are?"

Uni sweat dropped. _'These people must be completely drunk..'_

With a smile, Tsuna threw the orange juice at them. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family. Oh my, I must apologize; my hand slipped."

Out of nowhere, Gokudera and Takeshi appeared then disappeared again, dragging the two drunks with them. Surely, the two will 'play' a bit with the two men, who dared not to show any respect to their Boss and best friend.

"I'm sorry, Uni-san. The juice spilled." Tsuna said with a kind, apologetic face. "Wait here and I'll take you a new one."

"Y-you don't need to."

"Eh, but-"

"There's no nee-" Uni was cut off when a truly beautiful melody suddenly began to float across the ballroom. Bianchi was playing the piano. The people around them started to grab their partners and dance. Gokudera, had come back from playing with the drunks, wrapped his arms around Haru and whispered something to her. They danced together later on. Chrome could be seen again, right in the middle of Hibari and Mukuro, with Hibari holding her right hand and Mukuro her left.

"I can't let my precious sister dance with a beast like you!"

"She's mine already, hands off."

Tsuna just laughed at the two, feeling sorry for Chrome. Ryohei was dancing with Hana and Lambo seemed to finally have the guts to ask I-Pin to dance with him. The Vongola Boss looked at the young woman infront of him and held out his hand.

"Mind to dance with me, Uni-san?" He just smiled, when Uni blinked, hesitating. "Come on, it will be fun."

"A-alright." As the two started to dance, Uni saw that Colonello was chasing around Lal Mirch, asking her to dance with him. Reborn just sat calmly beside Bianchi, drinking his espresso like a boss. While Mammon was being forced to dance with a blond man. Suddenly, Tsuna tripped over his own feet, causing both to fall down.

"Ugh... It's seems my clumsiness hasn't disappeared totally..." The brunette forced a laugh. Uni blinked as she rubbed her own head.

"Clumsiness?"

Scratching his cheek, Tsuna looked away. "Err, I used to be really clumsy in middle school. I could trip even when there wasn't anything there."

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly, Tsuna heard a soft giggled. "Haha, you sure are interesting, Sawada-san." Uni laughed with a small smile. But this one looked true.

_'She's truly smiling.' _Tsuna thought in amazement.

From afar, Reborn eyed the two. "Good job, Tsuna."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well that's it, once again, please go to my profile and vote. I'm sorry for all of my mistake, all of it this year, I don't know if I can make one more update, so I will just say it here, happy new year! Please review? Maybe it will make me want to update more~!

PetiteSkylark: Here, please enjoy the new chapter!

FTFW: Well, it is for the story development, but look forward for their sweet moments on further chapter!

Esperanz: No assassin, but there's two drunk man~! Well, I'm confused too, but when I look at wiki, and on the character ffn provided, I decided to stick with Uni.

long live marshmallows: She start to open her heart more, but yeah, Tsuna have to try harder!

Intertwine: Tsuna give her his clumsy moment~ ^^

That's all. I'm sorry for all of my mistakes, please review, and don't flame me!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Fourth chapter! So apparently, Frozen Heart of The Sky win the poll! I'm glad, because this is one of the story that I enjoy writing from all that I have published, and that I have planned a lot for further chapter! But, even this story will not update that fast, because I want to focus more on school. And, there's just some people that keep protest at how I write Uni, so I changed it now.

**Warning:** AU. Somewhat darker Yuni.

**Main Pairing:** TsunaxYuni.

**Side Pairing:** GokuderaxHaru, RyoheixHana, HibarixChrome, LamboxI-Pin.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE~!

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

~Chapter 4~

_No More Smiles Slip_

* * *

Yuni washed her face absentmindly, trying to sort out her feelings of last night's ball. After the dance had ended, Reborn had reappeared and said that tomorrow he and the young boss of Vongola were going to take a visit to the Giglio Nero's headquarters to discuss something important. Then he had left Yuni alone with Tsuna again. They danced and talked the rest of the evening, which ended well with her shaking Tsuna's hand with a smi-

Sudden realization came upon Yuni as she saw her eyes widen in the mirror. She... she had smiled at Tsunayoshi Sawada yesterday, right? No-not only once when she left, she had smiled when Tsuna had tripped, too. And after that, when she and the man were talking together after the dance ended, before Reborn joined them...

She slipped her mask; she had smiled.

How? She never did it before. Twenty-three she now was and not once since she began her so called Ice-Princess mask had she let her emotions show. Not in five years. But upon meeting Tsunayoshi... She slipped it off...?

With both hands covering her face, Yuni kept muttering the same thing. "It will be alright, it will be alright, it will be alright..." She can do it, she can put back her facade. She will not let another smile pass her face. No, she won't let anymore smiles slip... She can't...

"Princess?" A faint knock, followed by a familiar voice, surprised her a bit. "Breakfast is ready. Don't forget that you have a meeting with Reborn-san and Vongola Decimo today."

"Y-Yes, Gamma. Thank you for reminding me." Yuni replied. As soon as she heard Gamma's footsteps leaving her door, the young woman stood up slowly. She glanced at herself in the mirror, surprised at the her pale, terrified face. "I can do this..." She muttered, closing her eyes. "I just need to distance myself from everyone, right? Okaa-sama..."

* * *

"Juudaime, your tie is messed up." Gokudera pointed out.

Tsuna looked down, seeing that his right hand-man spoke the truth. His tie was so totally messed up. Must be because of the lack of sleep. After the party yesterday, Reborn immediately gave him mountains of paperwork. And he don't even have half of it finished.

"Thanks, Hayato." Tsuna smiled at his right hand as he repaired his tie. Suddenly, a hand was patting his hair, followed by a comb. A single purple eye stared at his honey brown eyes.

"You have bed hair." Chrome spoke softly as she helped her Boss to tidy up, much to Tsuna's embarassment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hibari glaring at him, killing intent on full power.

Another hand was suddenly helping him with his shoes. "Yare yare, Tsuna-nii... You didn't even tie up your shoes properly." Lambo said with a sigh as he tied Tsuna's shoes with his own hands.

"Hn. Dark circles around your eyes."

"Kufufu, wrinkles."

"He DOES NOT have any wrinkles, Mukuro-sama. Shut up." Ignoring the dejected look on Mukuro's face, Chrome turned to her Boss again. "Boss, do you need concealer to hide the dark circles?"

"Have you used the most EXTREME perfume you have, Sawada? The one Kyoko brought last time is EXTREME."

"For Pete's sake, Tsuna-nii, did you even brush your teeth today?"

"Smile wider, Tsuna~"

"Have you brought your gloves, Juudaime?"

"Kufufu, old face of yo-"

"Mukuro-sama; Shut. Up.

"Topic?"

"Hn. Courage?"

"OKAY GUYS, TIME TO STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME LITTLE KID." Tsuna shouted, followed by a long sigh. "Seriously, I'm just going to a usual meeting with another Boss and Reborn is with me. What's with the over treatment?" He said, putting both hands on his hips.

All of the guardians looked at each other, then Gokudera opened his mouth. "But you are visiting THE Gilgio Nero Boss-"

"- Who is known as the 'Ice Princess'." Yamamoto continued.

Lambo added, "And who is rumored to be cold and nothing else."

"But seemed to extremely enjoy your company last night." Ryohei smiled.

Closing his eyes, Hibari leaned against the wall, knowing he couldn't get away from the crowd without adding to the Sun Guardian's statement... unless he WANTED to argue with his girlfriend. "Hn. She did dance with you. And smiled."

"Such a pervert you ar-" Unhesitantly, Chrome stomped on Mukuro's foot with all her might.

"And now that you will meet her again, we are just a bit worried. Because, Boss, you don't interact that much with women."

Faint red painted the brunette's cheek. "C-come on... You guys don't need to act like this just because of that..."

"They just don't want you to embarrass yourself, Dame-Tsuna." A squeaky voice said. "Come on, let's go."

Tsuna was about to protest about Reborn calling him by his old nickname, but made no attempt as he was already too tired to make an argument. So he just smiled at his guardians before leaving with Reborn.

His biggest problem now was to make sure the meeting about the potentially dangerous Famiglia would go on smoothly. And maybe he can learn one or two things more about the Sky Arcobaleno.

_'And maybe I can see her smile aga- Oh, come on, Tsunayoshi! You are going to meet her for a job!'_ Tsuna slapped his own cheek softly. Opening the document given to him by Reborn, Tsuna just let out a small sigh._ 'Gesso, huh? I wonder what kind of famiglia they are...'_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Kind of short, huh? Sorry, I intent to make it longer, but it end up as strange... I will try to make it longer on next chapter! This chapter is like a short telling about what happened after the previous chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Shinsou Kanashimi: Thanks for reviewing! Ah yeah, I've changed how I write it now.

Tsuna 4 Cn4s: And thanks for your hard work!

RagingTempestaCx: Just wait for further progress, I kind of promise it will included lot's of emotion.

Miss Prussome: Thanks for reading! 2701 is cute~!

Gj: Thank you very much!

PetiteSkylark: Thanks for reviewing!

Ayz283: Please do wait for next chapter!

Thats's all for review's reply, I hope I don't missed anyone.

Well then, see you again!

Rinhearts: Thanks!

Intertwine: Kind of sad isn't it? Thanks!

long live marshmallows: She graduate a bit if I may say.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** ...I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES FOR THIS STORY, AND FOR ALL MY OTHER STORY TOO. I'm really busy with school now, and have less time to write. Anyway, I know that this chapter is short, but please enjoy it. I will try my best to make it longer next chapter. But if it is shorter... I'm sorry... :')

**Warning:** AU. Somewhat darker Yuni.

**Main Pairing:** TsunaxYuni.

**Side Pairing:** GokuderaxHaru, RyoheixHana, HibarixChrome, LamboxI-Pin.

**Disclaimer:** If it is mine then there's season two from a long time ago. So it is not mine.

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

Chapter 5

Not Scheming Anything

* * *

"Welcome to Giglio Nero's HQ, Vongola Decimo." The blond man shook hands with the brunette.

Smiling, and giving a slight bow, Tsuna answered, "It's my pleasure. Nice meeting with you again."

"We came to see Yuni." A squeaky voice said, as the owner of the voice jumped on to his student's shoulder to find himself a comfortable sitting position.

"Of course," Gamma turned around to face two people. "Nosaru, Tazaru, tell Princess that her guests have arrived." He ordered. The two quickly nodded and left to the task. "Please follow me to the meeting room."

* * *

She had been sitting in her room, nervously clenching the small orange orb that hung around her neck, when she heard the sounds of a car coming inside the HQ area._ 'He's here-Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

"Breathe in, breathe out ." She repeated over and over again, trying to calm herself down and make her heart beat return to normal. "Ojii-sama is here, Yuni. It's okay."

Why did she feel so nervous, so scared? The girl herself was confused. She had only met the boy Tsunayoshi Sawada once. But she already knew how kind and warm he was and his outer appearance already told her most of the boy's true personality. But still, she was frightened. For what?

"Oh, what is wrong with me?" She groaned.

"Princess?" A knock on the door and Nosaru's familiar voice startled her, as she hit the edge of her table.

"Are you okay?" This time it was Tazaru's voice, a hint of concern evident.

Putting back her calm facade, Yuni came out of the room as if nothing had happened. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

Nosaru and Tazaru blinked in confusement, knowing something was strange about Yuni. That calm and expresionless face was still there, but... her aura was somewhat warmer. They walked in surprised silence all the way to the meeting room.

* * *

"So far, it seems that they have taken great interest in the 'Trinisette Policy'-" Tsuna just nodded absent-mindly. Yuni continued her explanation about the Gesso Famiglia, but he really only half-listened.

Yuni had entered the room perfectly calm, not smiling or joking or laughing when the brunette tried to lighten the mood before they began the serious business before them. It was like the night of the ball had never happened. Yuni was once again the "Ice Princess".

"Sawada-san?"

Tsuna flinched, brought back to reality by Yuni's question, slightly shocked by the hint of concern in her voice. Reborn sent the boss his how-dare-you-day-dream glare.

"Um, sorry! Please do continue." Tsuna smiled. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi, focus! You came here for a job, idiot!'

"Fon-san has even reported that several members of the Gesso had assaulted him only last month, targeting the pacifier."

Reborn took a long sip of his espresso. "Worth being labeled as 'dangerous'. One of them also tried to take Yamamoto's ring."

"It's because of these encounters that I can only think they are aiming for the 'Trinisette Policy'." Yuni concluded gravely.

Tsuna took another glance at the document with the information of the Gesso Famiglia written on it.

_Gesso Family_

_Current Boss: name and face unknown._

_A new Famiglia that appeared out of nowhere one year ago, but slowly and steadily are growing more powerful in the underworld._

The Vongola Decimo still haven't seen any threat from them with his own eyes, but he just felt something bad would really happen someday, if he ignored the matter. "We should gather more information about them, especially their Boss." The brunette suggested, putting back the document on the table. "If they truly aim for the 'Trinisette Policy' it would be extremely dangerous for this world. Yuni-san, I hope, as two Skies from 'Trinisette Policy', we can help each other's Families out."

Yuni nodded at that, before replying, "Giglio Nero doesn't usually take interest in problems in the underworld, but this is a special case. I look forward to working with you."

Reborn just smiled slightly at the scene. Both of his precious, in some ways, children (not like he would ever admitted it to Tsuna) had matured so much in such a short time. But still, Yuni... "That said, why don't you two go out together, next Sunday?"

"What?" The two Sky shouted in unison.

"When gathering information, two heads are better than one, especially when one is Dame-Tsuna." Ignoring the protest evident on Tsuna's face, Reborn continued. "Maybe you can find some information and analyze it right away."

The brunette gaped at Reborn. _'...He...He must be scheming something...'_

"I'm not scheming anything, and before you screech again, remember you are just too easy to read, Tsuna." Reborn smirked, pulling his fedora down so it covered his face. "Don't worry, Yuni, I will have Gamma and Tsuna's right hand man join you."

The green headed girl felt a bit relieved hearing that. Even though she respected Reborn like a father, if he ordered her to go alone with Tsunayoshi Sawada, she would rejected it with all of her might, maybe to the point where she would black-mailed Reborn using the authority of the Sky Arcobaleno. But if Gamma was there... then, maybe it would be alright.

So, with her hand tightened on her skirt, though her face still as straight as ever, the young woman replied monotonously, "I don't have any problem going with Sawada-san."

Tsuna felt his face redden from that statement. Next Sunday would totally be hell for him, especially since Reborn was smirking.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, be prepared because next chapter, there will be lots of TsunaYuni moment (I wish I can properly write whats going on my head sobs). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do review, because it's my fuel to write. :)

Oh, and one other reason I get my spirit to write this again is LeoInuyuka -san's fanfict, 'The Truth Of The Sky', I recommended that story~! :D

Reading to that, keeps remind me to this fanfict, I just had this feeling I need to give more attention to Yuni.

Well then, hope you all have a nice days.


End file.
